The present invention relates to automatically controlled cutting equipment of the type used to generate multiple pattern pieces from a layup of sheet material. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in the loading of the sheet material directly from a roll on a transfer table to the cutting table where the layup is formed, and the provision of label applicator means for attaching labels to the material after the sheet has been spread on the layup. This is accomplished automatically by a conventional computerized controller. A computer controlled cutting carriage is provided on a second transfer table at the opposite end of the layup table and has its own computerized controller.
In a conventional computer controlled cutting machine a support table is provided with a vacuum system to hold a layup of sheet material in position as a reciprocating cutting blade is lowered into cutting engagement with the material and translated along a line of cut defining the periphery of a pattern piece. After the periphery has been circumscribed by the cutting blade a stack of similarly shaped pieces is left on the table separated from the rest of the layup. The stack of cut pattern pieces is eventually moved from the cutting table in loose form, or the pieces may be tied or joined together as a bundle. Label applicators have been proposed for use with such an automatically controlled cutting machine and prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,167 entitled "Label Applicator For Automatically Controlled Cutting Machine", having the same assignee as the present application, represents a prior approach to labeling stacks of pattern pieces in conjunction with such a machine all under the control of a single control means.
Because of the speed with which automatic cutting machines operate, the production process has been expedited with the provision of transfer tables which will permit transfer of the cutting carriage from and to a line of work tables where layups are prepared. Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,074 entitled "Transfer Apparatus For Automated Tool Carriage" also assigned to the assignee herein illustrates a prior art approach to transferring the cutting carriage from one fixed work table with its associated layup to another work table with another layup associated therewith, all under the control of a single controller.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for automation of the process for forming the layup on the various work tables to which the transferable cutting carriage may be selectively directed. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a label applicator which operates in conjunction with the loader to apply labels to at least the uppermost pattern piece of each stack of each layup associated with each of these fixed work tables.